The Lost Guppy
The Lost Guppy is the second episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge Crew finds a sad and lonely guppy and they try to find her parents. Transcript ( The Sponge Crew goes outside for a walk in the park) Mr.Bob: Ah! Isn't this a beautiful day walking outside in the park? Spongebob: It sure is Mr.Bob! Hey can we go Jellyfishing! GreyBob: Why would anyone wanna do such a stupid thing like that? Spongebob: Because it's fun! GreyBob: Oh really? Throwing rocks at walls is more funner than Jellyfishing! Mr.Bob: Oh stop it Greybob! He likes that idea. You don't have to join if you want. SuicideBob: SHHHH... guys be quiet.... I hear.... sadness and suffering..... Spongebob: What Sadness and suffering? ( They hear the guppy's cry and then Mr.Bob finds her laying on the bench crying) Mr.Bob: Aw.... what's wrong their little Guppy? Guppy: * Sniffs* M-m-m-m My p-p-parents w-w-w GreyBob: Um.... you know I can't understand the new language known as " stutternese" right? Mr.Bob: Just hush! SuicideBob: Wait guys... I know her problem.... her suffering... Spongebob: What is it Suicide? SuicideBob: Her parents.... they lost her.... they too are sad and are suffering from their lost.... of this poor... little.... guppy..... GreyBob: Yeah.... and? Mr.Bob: And we must find her parents! But first... what is your name sweetie? Amy: My name is Amy. Mr.Bob: Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Mr.Bob and this is Spongebob, Greybob, and SuicideBob Amy: * Giggles* You all look funny. GreyBob: What was that You little twerp? Amy: * Screams and runs behind Mr.Bob* Don't hurt me! Mr.Bob: Greybob! She's just uhhhh... Amy: 5 Mr.Bob: 5 yeah! At least show some respect! GreyBob: * Sighs* Alright... so anyways. Where are your parents at? Amy: They wive that way * Points to the right* GreyBob: Two things 1. Be more specific 2. Wive? It's Live! Take a speech therapy! Spongebob: * Smacks Greybob in the back of his head* Be nice! She's just a cute, little guppy. SuicideBob: Your a suffering Greybob..... Your a depression... GreyBob: Ow! That really hurts! And you shut your mouth over there Suicide! Amy: Do you four have friends? SuicideBob: * Hears her and then gets on his knees* F-f-f-friends? GreyBob:Oh boy.... way to go kid, you triggered him.... Mr.Bob: Now now Suicide, we are always there for you. Spongebob: Yeah we play games all the time! But anyways, my friends are these 3, Patrick, Squidward,Sandy,Mr.Krabs, and everybody else. GreyBob: In a nutshell, he's Barney the Dinosaur as a Sponge. Spongebob: Who's Barney? Greybob: You don't wanna know. Amy: * Chuckles* You all silly. Can you all please find my mommy and daddy? Suicidebob:..... nobody....... no friends..... no family..... you have it all... I got nothing.... Spongebob: * Tries to confort SuicideBob* Uh.... it's gonna be okay Suicide. Amy: I got gift for sad sponge! * Hands Suicide a flower* SuicideBob: A gift.... for me? Thank you for ending my depression..... * Hugs her as she hugs back* Amy: Hugs are always nice. Mr.Bob: Yes they are! Greybob: Yeah sure... whatever. Anyways. let's take Amy Rose home. Amy: My last name is Alcrad. Greybob: Yeah sorry... had to make that joke. Mr.Bob Okay crew! Let's go! ( The Sponge Crew and Amy walks on over and they found her parents an hour later) Amy: * Sees her parents* Mommy! Daddy! Amy's mom: Amy! Amy's dad: She's home! (Amy runs up to her parents and hugs them as the crew says " Aww" except for Greybob as he gags) Amy mom: We are glad you're home! * Looks at the crew* Thank you four for returning her home. Mr.Bob: You're welcome mam. Suicidebob: It's nice to do good.....and not bad..... Spongebob: Welp gang, all in the days work for the Sponge crew! GreyBob: Yup... glad for it to be over! Can we please go home now? Mr.Bob: Yes we may! ( The Sponge Crew then head home) Mr.Bob: That day was awesome! We helped a lost Guppy and returned her home! Spongebob: We sure did! * laughs* SuicideBob: She showed me great happiness... GreyBob: Yup.... and stopped you for being a drama queen. Mr.Bob: So anyways! Let's have some fun! All: Yeah! ( They all then go into a room and play cards) The End Trivia This episode reveals some personality like Greybob being stubborn and mean and SuicideBob being sad and depressed. Greybob Had made some pop culture references Like Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog and Barney the Dinosaur. Category:Originator156 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts